Ore
Ore is a tertiary character in A Destiny Found, a story written by Congela-The-IceWinghttps://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E. Ore is a female SkyWing soldier residing in the Sky Kingdom. She's Flashover's sister and a friend to Charcoal, Combustion, and Condor (Congela). She frequently helps the White Capes during their stay in the Sky Kingdom and has become an ally to them. Appearance She's described as dark orange-red, large, and gruff. She's heavily muscled and toned, especially being a soldier. Biography A Destiny Found She was a family friend to Kite (Congela)'s parents. She was among the SkyWings that the White Capes encountered on their way to the Sky Kingdom. After Frigga and Evenstar finish tending to Charcoal, they all fly to the Sky Kingdom. Ore and her brother, Flashover, are at the Sky City Tavern at the same time as Glow and Peril and have a chat with the two before Cinnabar enters the tavern. After she leaves, the two escort Peril and Glow back to the palace safely. Ore was already waiting for the White Capes to arrive underneath the waterfall during the panic when Queen Scarlet was maimed by Glory's venom and then disappeared. She stayed with the group until Condor and Avalanche arrived and they began planning Kite's rescue. During Kite's rescue, Ore helped battle the soldiers in the cave. After Frigga stepped in and killed the soldier who assaulted Glow and then went to kill Cinnabar, Ore cradled Glow and carried her to Whitecap's forge in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Personality Ore is gruff and tough, but still jovial and surprisingly mellow. She makes jokes and is very forward and friendly with Glow and the others. She protects the others and is very defensive of them. She and her brother, Flashover, are rather similar in that they're both very friendly and jovial, but Flashover is more gentle while Ore is more gruff. Family Tree Relationships Flashover Flashover is her brother, and they seem to have a very co-dependent relationship. They work together to accomplish a goal and perform their duties well. They're very different in personality, but alike in that they're quite mellow. Charcoal Ore seems to view Charcoal very similarly to how she views Flashover. Flashover and Charcoal are very similar, but Ore seems keen on protecting Charcoal more than she would Flashover, especially from Cinnabar. Combustion She and Combustion are very similar, although Combustion is way more serious. Ore likes to tease him a lot, but also gets on his rump and keep his pride in check in case it goes to his head. Cinnabar Ore has a very heavily disliking for Cinnabar because of the way she treats Charcoal and especially for the way she treated Condor and Kite. Ore was quite eager to stand up to her when she was threatening her friends and family and has made no qualms in joining to rescue Kite from her talons. Condor (Congela) Ore and the others have had a positive relationship with Condor, as he was their friend. When he returned with Avalanche, Ore and the others were overjoyed to see him again and quickly worked with him to rescue Kite. While they had to say goodbye to Condor, their wings are always open for him to come back to the kingdom. One-Eye/One-Eye Ore views One-Eye as someone deserving of respect and renown. She follows his orders and enjoys his command. Ore sees him as someone who earned his position and his loyalty. Kite (Congela) Ore seemed to have a very caring fraternal relationship to Kite, almost like a big sister. She promised to keep him hidden from Cinnabar like the others and was willing to risk her life to protect him as well as rescue him. Glow Ore seems to have a great respect for Glow, getting along with her and liking her attitude when they first met. Just like Kite, she seems to have adopted a very fraternal relationship with her, teaming up with Flashover to bring her and Peril to the palace safely after the tavern and cradling her after she was assaulted. Frigga She trusts Frigga, as she waited patiently for Frigga and Evenstar to finish tending to Charcoal. She also allowed to her walk past to kill Cinnabar while she cradled Glow. Evenstar Ore doesn't seem to question or care that Evenstar is a NightWing. She only sees him as a regular dragon. While she's curious about him, she doesn't really buy into all the talk about NightWings in general. Corona Ore views Corona very similarly to how she views Glow, but seems to prefer Corona's sense of humour. Peril Ore's relationship with Peril started rather unimportantly, only speaking with her a few times and only really knowing her by reputation. However, with the events that transpired, Ore's relationship with Peril evolved to a partnership when they were both working for the same goal, to help the White Capes and Glow. Avalanche Ore seems to have a mutual relationship with Avalanche, grateful for her being there for Condor and keeping him company. Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:LGBT+